


体育室

by sinbee



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinbee/pseuds/sinbee
Kudos: 23





	体育室

晚自习结束我带着器材来到体育室，我是一名高三体育生，平时训练强度大的时候赶不上宿管关门的速度，只能就着体育室的塑胶味和汗味睡一宿。

只是今晚有些不一样了。

我看着紧闭的体育室门，猜测是那个新来的尚还年轻的实习教练不太懂体育生规矩把门锁上了，寻思着回课室凑合一晚。

或许是晚自习结束都回寝室太安静了，又可能只是我刹那间耳朵变灵敏了。体育室细微的呜咽声和喘息传入我耳中，听的人心痒。

高三被高强度的训练压榨着，突然碰到这种事，很难不让我偷窥。我瞄了一眼自己蠢蠢欲动的阴茎，蹑手蹑脚的跑去体育室窗前，熟练的用指腹垫着窗底拉开窗，没有发出声音，我又轻轻的掀开窗帘的一角。

映入眼帘的却让我吃了一惊。

尹柯。

那个高二的漂亮学弟。

他此时正在教练身下被疼爱着，他两条莹白的长腿紧紧的勾着教练精壮的腰，身体被顶的上下起伏，他的呻吟也越来越清晰的传到我这边。

“…哥哥……啊嗯………”

他的脸颊有些粉，嘴唇也红红的，唇珠被人咬肿了可怜兮兮的悬在上面。眼睛亮亮的水光潋滟，纤长的眼睫扑闪着。

真漂亮啊。

我想起宿舍里讨论的他。几个损友的话在我耳边转了一圈，  
“棒球队的那个尹柯，漂亮不？我们学校的高岭之花，别看他清清冷冷的，骨子里肯定淫着呢”  
“我女朋友说他是高级绿茶，钓男人熟着呢”  
“够了，意淫学弟还起劲了是不是”

尹柯的轻声尖叫把我思绪拉了回来，我才发现尹柯射了，他眼睛红红的，像兔子。额前的刘海也被他的细汗浸湿，他紧紧抓着教练抱着他腰的粗壮手臂，教练的速度明显加快，许是也快到了。

我看的口干舌燥，盯够了尹柯那张被肏的湿漉漉的小脸，我看向他们交合的地方，教练粗大的阴茎快速进出尹柯白嫩的屁股，随着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，插叙中还有水珠溅出来。但因为只能看到侧面的原因，看不到尹柯的私密处，这让我感到非常可惜。

很快教练低吼一声，用力朝尹柯深处顶了一下不动了，尹柯细喘着腿往上更夹紧教练的腰，屁股下方有精液顺着滴下来，我咽了咽口水，手忍不住探进校裤里面抚慰我的阴茎。

“哥哥…你还可以吗？”尹柯的脚跟摩擦着教练的后腰，他的眼睛不知道什么时候又包了一汪水漂亮的打紧，教练就这样被尹柯盯着，我羡慕的在心里发问教练何德何能被美人这样优待。

教练还没反应过来，粗喘着“嗯？”了一声。这让我更加不满，这么笨的男人到底怎么得到尹柯的，凭他一身腱子肉吗。我唾弃。

“……我还想要…”  
尹柯咬着唇脸又微微泛红，他害羞了。

果然教练见尹柯露出这副娇软模样也受不住，把揉着尹柯屁股上那两团白嫩臀肉又开始开肏。尹柯小声嘤咛，那双摄魂的湿润琥珀眸缓缓转动，最终看向窗口这边。

我一愣，立马拉了窗帘系好校裤绳，飞快的跑回教室。脑海里都是拉窗帘的最后一幕，尹柯看着我勾着唇角露出梨涡，鼻尖还红红的，眼睛也湿湿的，脸颊粉粉的。

他在对我笑。


End file.
